La Diferencia
by noona-kane
Summary: NaruSAsu. Omegaverso. Dedicado a mi sempai! Naruto es un alfa, pero un alfa con celos... Aunque nunca tanto como el celo Omega. Bueno, Sasuke aprovechara la oportunidad que el destino le ha dado. Yaoi Hard.


Fanfic editado - en serio, era un asco antes, me da vergüenza decir que lo había hecho para la sempai, ahora, está... un poquito más decente.

Dedicado a mi querida Sempai! Espero te guste, Tlacuilo-san!

Hola... Feliz nuevo año.  
Primera historia OFICIAL del Omegaverso.  
Espero sea de su agrado y eso.

 ** **Advertencia Principal:**** Yo escribo Yaoi/Slash/Homo como quieras llamarle; sigue siendo ChicoxChico, entonces... Si no te gusta esta temática, eres libre darle al botoncito de reversa y buscar otra cosa que sea mas de tu agrado.

 ** **Renuncia de derechos: El universo principal de Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Pareja principal: NaruSasu****.

Nota de autor: Esta basado ene l universo Omega, pero en realidad no es tan agresivo como muchos retratan cuando escriben sobre eso.

Asi que, cariño, te aviso; Acepto reclamos, sugerencias y tomatazos, pero lo acepto por mis errores de escritura, no por mis chicos. ;)

A Leer...

 **La diferencia.**

 _ **El celo de un alfa...?**_

α...0ο0...Ω

Los Alfas también tienen su época de celo. En general es raro que les llegue, tiene que ver cuando no han estado con un omega en celo durante mucho tiempo. Tampoco es algo tan fuerte como con los Omega. Después de todo, se dice que los Alfas siempre andan predispuesto para la acción.

Este era el 3er celo de Naruto. Como aun era dia de semana y Shinachiku* tenia clases, la abuelita Kushina se haría cargo de ella mientras su celo durase.

Las dos veces anteriores solo habían sido 3 dias. Podría con ello.

Pensaba pasarlo encerrado con muchas botellas de agua y algunos "juguetes" que su hermanito Deidara tan amablemente le habia regalado.

Deidara es hermano menor de Naruto. Viven juntos despues de que la esposa de Naruto muriese y le dejara con su pequeña a cargo. Shinachiku, una Omega.

Ah~ su pequeña Shina; con su bonito cabello color fresa, sus ojitos azules y curiosos, su sonrisa alegre e infantil... Su pequeña Omega, aun no muestra aquella etapa despues de todo, solo tiene 6 añitos. La luz de sus ojos.

Deidara es Omega también. Puede ser que debido a esto Naruto esta mas susceptible al celo. Pero Deidara toma supresores. Ademas, es su hermano. Nunca le haría algo indebido.

Su fiebre habia empezado hacía cosa de una hora. Su cuerpo caliente y algunas partes muy encendidas.

Su teléfono le habia avisado - media hora antes - que Deidara habia salido a comprar algunas cosas. El mocoso tenia sus llaves asique no se preocupaba de abrirle la puerta en cuanto entrase.

Pero entonces... ¿Porque sonaba el timbre tan insistentemente?

Una voz robótica le sacó de sus pensamientos " _Sasuke esta en la entrada, se bueno y ábrele la puerta, yo aun tengo un tiempo en la tienda"_

Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Deidara. Un chiquillo con quien solía pelearse desde pequeño; pero de un tiempo hasta ahora se habían llevado bastante bien. Deidara solía ir a dormir a casa de Sasuke pero Sasuke nunca habia ido a casa de Deidara...

Hasta ese dia.

Tenia activado la voz automática del asistente para cuando Deidara le enviaba mensajes. Asi se evitaba - durante su época - que su hermano se acercara mucho a su puerta.

Tampoco era que Deidara le molestase mucho...

Salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, se dio media vuelta. Si no olía la esencia de Sasuke no debía preocuparse.

...

Pero Sasuke tenia otros planes. En cuanto Naruto le abrió la puerta sintió el golpe de las feromonas del Alfa frente a él.

Mentiría si dijera que no habia que esperado con ansias el celo de Naruto. Sasuke sabia que Naruto estaba teniendo su tercer celo desde su viudez pero era el primero en el cual su hija no estaba en casa.

No que Shinachiku le cayese mal. Era lo único que le agradaba de aquella unión. La niña tenía mas de Naruto que de su difunta madre.

Cuando vio que Naruto prácticamente corría a su dormitorio él le tomó del brazo. Sintió el cuerpo ardiente de Naruto y le soltó de inmediato. No porque le diera asco o algo por el estilo. De hecho el calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo le estaba levantando las pasiones... Naruto parecía contener el aliento.

—¿No saludas, dobe?

¿Habia mencionado que ambos se llevaban... Mas o menos?

De mas pequeños, Deidara solía correr hacia Naruto cuando Sasuke le molestaba. Naruto siempre les decía que ambos debían ser amigos y no andar peleando, que no era lo que correspondía. Un par de veces terminó golpeado por ello mismo. Uchiha menor tenia un carácter terrible y odiaba que le dijeran como debía comportarse solo por su condición. Mas tambien odiaba que Naruto nunca actuara con El, como lo hacia con Deidara. Naruto siempre habia tratado a Deidara como si este fuese su igual y a Sasuke como un delicado omega.

Sasuke quería ser tratado tambien asi, no como una damisela en peligro, no como las tontas omegas de su curso. Y Naruto era el único hermano mayor - aunque no suyo - que siendo Alfa trataba a su hermanito Omega como un igual.

Pero Naruto solo trataba asi a Deidara.

Fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de El.

Claro ¿Se llevaban que... Unos 6 años?

El apenas tenia 15 años cuando Naruto se casaba con su novia de la universidad. Una peli rosada que no le caía bien. Demasiado agresiva para ser una beta. Pero estaba embarazada. Y Naruto realmente se veía enamorado de Ella. Y debía estarlo si durante todo su matrimonio se desvivió por una _chica común_ que no entendía las cosas de Alfas y Omegas... Y debía amarle aun mas si despues de tres años seguía solo. Incluso renuente a cualquier contacto físico con algun Omega o beta incluso.

Sasuke habia sido buen niño y no se habia entrometido en la relación de Naruto. A veces creía que si se hubiese llevado mejor con Deidara, el seria su esposo ahora... Pero tampoco podía quejarse. Deidara siempre habia sido un incordio. Aunque ahora se toleraban.

¿Quien lo hubiera dicho...?

Bueno, Deidara se lo decía siempre. De ahí que terminaran peleando.

El rubio habia tenido una insana obsesión con su hermano mayor - aunque El no era quien para hablar sobre obsesiones - desde que se habían conocido en primaria. Por supuesto, en su inocencia no habia comprendido cuando Deidara decía que quería ser un Uchiha también o que algun dia serian hermanos. El solo tenia un hermano, Itachi y era el único hermano que quería.

Ahora comprendía a que se refería.

—Deidara viene en unos minutos mas— casi gruñó —puedes esperarle en su dormitorio. Adiós.

Le dijo y se fue.

Escuchó el portazo mientras él se iba a la habitación señalada. Su departamento era simple pero le agradaba. Deidara le habia contado que Naruto no quería regresar a la casa, pero no podía tener a Shinachiku si no vivía con otro Omega. Obviamente Deidara era la opción mas lógica. Incluso habia comprado un lugar cercano a la universidad. Asi Deidara aceptaría.

Bueno, lo hizo, pero por otros motivos.

" _Me voy a demorar mas de lo que Naruto cree_."

Fue el breve mensaje de Deidara.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Le estaba dando carta blanca para que hiciera lo que quería hacer.

¿Intentaba ganárselo?

Pero no importaba en ese momento. Aun tenia impregnada en su mano la esencia de Naruto... Un Alfa en celo. Cosa rara que solo podía ocurrirle al rubio tonto.

Sonrió un poco.

Estaba algo nervioso; por supuesto, el solo habia experimentado el celo una sola vez en su corta vida. Su primer celo y se la habia pasado la mayor parte del tiempo solo y asustado sin saber que hacer mientras su madre le ponía paños húmedo en la cabeza y le decía que todo estaría bien. Despues de eso solo habían sido supresores hasta la fecha.

Sabia que los celos en los omegas eran agresivos, que los Alfas se ponían muy agresivos y posesivos con los Omegas en esa etapa. Incluso algunos omegas eran violados - o se dejaban violar - al nublarse sus sentidos en esos momentos. El instinto primario les decía que debían reproducirse con cuanto Alfa pudiesen; fueran o no de su agrado.

Nunca había oído de un Alfa en celo. Despues de todo siempre habían dicho que los alfas estaban predispuestos ante cualquier Omega que les parara en frente.

Pero de que habia un celo Alfa, lo habia.

Naruto era la prueba.

Porque Naruto era fiel.

Irritantemente fiel.

Sobre todo a un recuerdo.

Estrujó la tela de su camisa con sus manos al pensar en que la peli rosada podría ocupar el corazón de su rubio tonto. Deseaba tanto a Naruto que no le importaba hacer lo que iba a hacer, no si ello le permitía sentirse deseado - al menos - por Naruto.

Dejó los pensamientos de lado mientras se sacaba algo de ropa.

Sabia que mientras mas piel expusiera mas fácil le seria meterse en los pantalones de Naruto.

El solo pensar en ellos le hacia sonrojarse.

Salió del cuarto de Deidara usando solo una camiseta de una talla amplia - comprada exclusivamente para la ocasión - y semi transparente. Nada exótico o extravagante, solo cómodo y fácil de retirar.

Con pasos suaves fue hasta el cuarto de Naruto y se acercó a la puerta, escuchaba suave gemidos, probablemente aplacados por un cojín y un respirar fuerte. Sintió mucha calor al imaginar como seria estar abajo - o arriba o de costado o... Valla imaginación - de Naruto y de pronto todo su cuerpo le gritaba que entrase y dejara que el rubio lo poseyera y le marcara... Tanto como para hacer que sus ojos se vidriaran y una suave neblina durmiera parte de su racional mente.

Se preguntaba si era posible que un Omega entrara en celo solo por un Alfa caliente.

Claro, habían Omegas que se les calentaba la sangre al ver un atractivo Alfa, pero entrar en celo?!

Giro la perilla al momento que inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire.

Parte de la esencia de Naruto inundó sus cosas nasales.

Sintió humedecerse.

Exhaló de mala gana. No quería dejar el aroma de Naruto fuera de sus pulmones.

La habitación estaba en sombras. Aun no era el crepúsculo pero Naruto había cerrado las cortinas. La habitación estaba desordenada pero nada asqueroso habia en el suelo. Naruto se encontraba sobre su cama, desnudo y bombeando con parsimonia su miembro. Este estaba cubierto en toda la extensión por un cilindro translúcido que mostraba como su pene se abría camino en el interior... Estaba tan concentrado mientras apretaba la mandíbula, seguramente para no ser escuchado que no vio a Sasuke entrar, no lo escuchó hasta que este cerró la puerta tras él y el " _click_ " le hizo dar un pequeño rebote. Lo suficiente para que un gemido de asombro y placer recorrieran la espalda de Sasuke.

Se acercó mientras Naruto hipnotizado le miraba. Su boca semi abierta, sus ojos medio cerrados, nublados y dilatados. Sus mejillas rojas y su piel sudada. Su cuerpo fibroso y deseable. Su miembro despierto, duro y palpitante...

Sasuke se habia puesto duro en cuanto entró a la habitación, cuando Naruto le dedicó una mirada casi se corre de la excitación.

Una vez al borde, Naruto pareció entrar en si nuevamente.

—¿Que demonios haces aquí?— le gruñó. Molesto. Cubriendo parte de su desnudez —Deidara volverá en cualquier momento no quiero que mal entienda— para estar en su celo, Naruto parecía estar muy controlado.  
Sasuke contaba con Naruto fuera de si para que le tomara ¿Pero, un Naruto en sus cabales? Ni de broma le daría mas de una mirada o unas palabras cortésmente molestas.

Aun asi no habló, siguió con su plan.

Naruto parecía alejarse un poco, sobre todo de la mano que intentaba tocar su rostro.

La mano de Naruto le interceptó. Deteniendo el contacto. La respiración de Sasuke se aceleró, porque Naruto se sentía húmedo y muy caliente junto ahí donde su mano tocaba su muñeca y estaba tan cerca como para tener una rodilla sobre la cama. Aunque Naruto estuviera arrinconado contra la pared.

Pero Naruto no le alejó, solo acercó su mano a su nariz y le dio una larga inhalada, casi ronroneó al sentir su aroma y jaló con suavidad para que Sasuke se acercara a él.

Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke y se acomodó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado en ella, con Naruto cerca suyo y sosteniendo aun su mano. Tentativamente acercó la otra y Naruto se reincorporó, parte de su desnudez quedó al aire pero no importaba, tomó la otra mano de Sasuke y la juntó con la derecha. Sasuke no podía tocarle, Naruto le mantenía firme. Lo atrajo hasta que Sasuke pudo sentarse sobre El. Su trasero rosaba con el miembro de Naruto protegido por el cilindro de Silicona. Comenzó a manearse lentamente haciendo que el cilindro se moviese también. Provocando fricción en el miembro del rubio. Este gruñó.

Soltó las manos solo para poner las suyas en las caderas aun cubiertas de Sasuke. Controlando el movimiento.

Cuando el movimiento se hizo mas intenso, Naruto se apego al pecho de Sasuke y por sobre la ropa comenzó a lamer y morder la piel del Uchiha. Mientras una de las manos curioseaba entre las nalgas de Sasuke.

El Omega se apretaba contra el cuerpo de Naruto al sentir los dedos hurgar en su interior, por supuesto, la lubricación ayudaba a la dilatación y El sentía que estaba mas que dispuesto pero Naruto parecía ser muy cuidadoso en ese sentido.

Gimió en protesta cuando los dedos de Naruto salieron de su interior pero tambien sintió como Naruto dejaba el masturbador de lado. Algo duro y mucho mas ancho que los dedos de Naruto presionaba su entrada.

Sus manos se aferraron a los rubiales y se mordió el labio inferior.

Nunca había tenido relaciones.

Ni en celo o sin El.

Sabia que en celo, los Omegas perdían la conciencia hasta el punto de no sentir si eran ultrajados o no. Solo se daban cuenta hasta despues de la época. Cuando eran conscientes de con quien habían estado. Y él solo había deseado estar con Naruto. Pero no podía simplemente esperar a su celo e ir a casa de Naruto para que se lo follara. No si estaba Shinachiku ahí o Deidara.

Y ahora que se presentaba esta oportunidad, El estaba conciente.

Muy consiente.

No quería que le doliera. Odiaba el dolor... Y por lo que tenia entendido, dolía, sobre todo si nos e era cuidadoso y se preparaba bien.

—Por favor, relájate— escuchó la voz baja y grave de Naruto entre sus miedos. Este le miraba con cara apenada. —si no quieres, no es necesario...

Pero Sasuke no habia querido escuchar mas. Habia tomado sus labios entre los suyos y besado con todo lo que sentía. Porque quería hacerlo con Naruto y a pesar de todo, no estaba seguro de si Naruro estaba o no en sus cabales pero había sido muy cuidadoso con El en todo momento y El solo quería hacerlo con el rubio y ser feliz y que Naruto sea feliz nuevamente.

Él mismo buscó a tientas el miembro de Naruto con su entrada y con cuidado fue haciendo pequeños movimientos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, poco a poco, hasta que la extensión de Naruto estuvo al completo dentro de El.

Se sentía lleno, estirado y muy mojado pero Naruto mantenía sus manos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke. Su cuerpo temblaba completamente pero el rubio respiraba con fuerza. Habían dejado de besarse.

—por favor... Muévete— le dijo. Y Sasuke lo hizo. Subió hasta casi salir de golpe, solo para bajar lentamente. Quería acostumbrarse y Naruto parecía deseoso con el contacto. Urgió a que lo hiciera de nuevo y Sasuke obedeció.

Poco a poco aquella neblina del inicio se fue apoderando mas y mas de él hasta que su mente completamente nublada y extasiada le pedía que se volviese mas salvaje y posesivo.

—Naruto.. Naruto— gemía sin control mientras daba rebotes fuertes y energéticos sobre Naruto. Este con sus ojos cerrados y apretando la boca, mostrando los dientes, mientras respiraba con fuerza, sus manos firme en las cadera del Uchiha controlando los movimientos.

Con fuerza le detuvo, mientras gruñía salvaje y se apretaba contra el pecho de Sasuke. Dejando correr su semilla en el interior del menor. El nudo de sintió exquisitamente sorprendente y aprisionante en su interior mientras con fuerza empujaba su próstata. Apretó su pene con su mano izquierda solo para derramar su semilla entre ambos cuerpos.

Mientras el nudo seguí ahí, palpitante y atorado, Naruto subió su cabeza hasta el cuello de Sasuke. Solo una mordida, una pequeña mordida justo donde sentía su sangre correr. Donde con mas fuerza se sentía su olor, donde se podrían mezclar para siempre. Sasuke quería que Naruto le mordiera. Que lo marcara como suyo. Que lo atara para siempre.

—muérdeme, por favor... Por favor.— decía lloriqueando, deseoso de que Naruto le aceptara como pareja. Como compañero.

—no— fue un murmullo tan bajo pero tan audible. Amortiguado entre la piel expuesta de su clavícula, pero audible en el silencio del dormitorio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos impactado. Por lo que intentó separarse, pero Naruto no le dejaba. Lo mantenía aprisionado sobre El. El movimiento brusco le hacía daño en su interior, porque el nudo seguía fuerte ahí. Y esa negativa le habia bajado la libido. Despues de todo, Sasuke no estaba en celo, solo amaba a Naruto, era suficiente para prenderle...

Naruto no le mordió, pero si le dejó besos en el cuello y cuando escuchó los casi ronroneos de Sasuke supo que se había calmado su amante.

...

Naruto seguía caliente pero no estaba seguro si esto seguía siendo por su celo. No podía hacer que Sasuke se quedase encerrado con él por todos esos dias y menos si el Uchiha mayor estaba en la ciudad.

Podía recordar vagamente los encontrones que habia tenido con el Uchiha Alfa. No quería tener problemas con la familia de Sasuke.

Menos si era por su egoísmo.

Se acercó a la boca anhelante y la llenó de besos y caricias, mientras salía poco a poco de él, su miembro seguía hinchado, mas el nudo no estaba. Con cuidado fue dejando a Sasuke sobre la cama y se colocó en medio. Deseaba poder ponerse entre sus piernas y con fuerza y rudeza penetrar al pequeño Uchiha, hacerlo gemir como antes... _Amarlo_ por entero.

Volvió a besar la boca ávida de deseo mientras sus manos nuevamente recorrían su cuerpo. Había levantado la camiseta y visto de reojo el ombligo largo y bonito sobre un hermoso vientre blanquecino. Habia pasado la tela por sobre su cabeza haciendo que ambos separaran sus bocas.

Naruto aprovechó para volver a hacerse con la piel de Sasuke.

Estuvo tentado mas de una vez en morder la piel, dejar marcas por todo el cuerpo. Que supieran que le pertenecía pero se limitó a solo dejar besos en la dermis y acariciar cuanto podía.

Bajo hasta el ombligo y jugueteo un rato, siguió bajando hasta el rosado pene de Sasuke que se levantaba orgulloso entre sus piernas... Una piernas lisas y tersas casi sin vello. Igual que su ingle.

Usando sus labios chupó la delicada piel de los costados y masajeo el miembro de Sasuke. Abrí las piernas y con cuidado acarició los testículos y los muslos internos.

Para ese momento Sasuke era un amasijo de gemidos y jadeos. Pidiendo por más... Nombrándole.

¿Como demonios iba a controlarse si el teme le llamaba tan sensual?

Fue excitante ver la entrada húmeda y pegajosa entre sus dedos... Pero mas aun fue sentir lo estirado que estaba y aun anhelante de su miembro.

Como un depredador dejó los besos y le miró fijamente sin perder detalle de nada; levantó las piernas para un mejor acceso e hizo presión con su virilidad. Sasuke ahogó un gemido desesperante ¡ _Mételo ahora_! Quería decir, pero se contuvo. De todas formas Naruto hizo caso y una nueva sesión de gemidos, vaivén y toques empezó.

Sus semillas regándose por entre sus cuerpos; el nudo haciendo una deliciosa presión en el interior de Sasuke.

El Omega pidiendo por ser marcado... Naruto negándose nuevamente e iniciando otra sesión de besos y caricias para calmar el dolor del pequeño que habia sido rechazado.

α...0ο0...Ω

Un olor a huevos inundó sus cosas nasales... Eran huevos y tocino... Un olor fuerte, salado y chicharrado... Suficiente para llenar su boca de saliva, pero no por hambre.

Deidara sintió como todo su interior saldría por su boca debido al fuerte olor del ¿Desayuno? No lo sabia, solo que habia llegado muy tarde a casa. No habían luces encendidas, y desde la entrada podía sentir el olor de las feromonas de Naruto y su celo... Ademas de otro olor mas suave. El de su "amigo" Sasuke. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio vio la ropa sobre la cama. Pero El tenia sueño... Mucho sueño.

Ahora sin embargo estaba despierto, muy despierto mientras volcaba los restos de la cena en su excusado. Ya llevaba un par de semanas así; tendría que ir al médico para ver si tenia un virus estomacal o algo parecido.

Luego de limpiarse regresó a su dormitorio y se vistió, ya no tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo. Aunque veía su cama esta parecía llamarle. Se dijo que podría ver que noticias habían y luego regresar.

Fue hasta la cocina para encontrarse con un alegre Naruto tatareando una canción de la radio mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno. El reloj de pared marcaba el medio dia. Pero en casa no habían reglas cuando su sobrina no estaba.

—Buenos dias, hn— su voz se escuchaba rasposa.

—Buenos dias Dei-chan. Nauseas mañanera'tebayo?— Deidara levantó una ceja. —no escuché la hora que llegaste.

Dijo mientras seguía preparando comida... Demasiada, a su opinión.

—Sasuke no come tanto ¿Sabes?— dijo mientras tomaba su tazón del estante y se preparaba un té, el olor a café le molestaba.

Naruto entonces detuvo sus movimientos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Entonces Deidara fue conciente de algo...

—¿No se supone que tu época duraba como tres dias?— dijo mientras con sus dedos contaba las horas, a penas y si habían sido solo unas doce horas.

O poco mas.

—valla ¡solo necesitabas coger con alguien, hn!— dijo a modo de broma.

Naruto se sentó frente a Deidara. Estaba serio. Acaso ¿Hasta ahora se habia dado cuenta?

—Mi celo se acabó en cuanto yací con Sasuke— no preguntaría como es que Deidara estaba tan tranquilo sabiendo que se había cogido a su amigo.

—¿Que...?— Desde que Naruto habia empezado con eso, no habia sentido atracción por alguien, ni siquiera en su modo "Alfa" si se encerraba cuando aquello sucedía era simplemente por precaución, porque es bien conocido que el celo no discrimina, ni en Omegas, ni en Alfas. Claro... Si no estas atado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, hn... Se que las cosas son diferentes para los beta pero ¿A Sakura, nunca la mordiste, verdad?— Naruto miró a un costado pero negó.

—Ella siempre dijo que aquello no funcionaba en Betas. Solo pasaba en nuestras castas.— Naruto se habia puesto a jugar con un tenedor, si seguía así los huevos iban a enfriarse.

—Naruto, sabes tan bien como yo, que por mas independientes y "modernos" que podamos ser, la marca... La marca es muy importante.— bajó sus manos hasta su regazo, habia empezado a temblar un poco, aun recordaba au marca y... —¿se lo hiciste a Sasuke?

Naruto le miró con los ojos mas abiertos pero negó con ganas. ¡Imposible!

—¡¿Pero tu estas loco o que?!— le dijo fuerte y explosivo como era el menor. —¿Sabes cuanto ha esperado por esto? ¿Sabes cuanto YO he esperado por esto? ¡Joder! ¿Por que no lo has hecho, hn?

...

Naruto le miraba boquiabierto ¿Sasuke y él habían esperado por ello? ¿Lo habían planeado?

Por supuesto que si. Habia sido muy obvio. Sasuke nunca había ido a su casa. Ni siquiera sabia si el Uchiha conocía la dirección de su actual residencia. Obviamente, la conocía.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó —Sabes que no obligaría a alguien a... Sabes que no lo haría si no esta conciente.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que Sasuke no lo estaba? Hn— le preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesto.

—yo...— ¿podría decir que estaba en el celo? No, Sasuke parecía tan conciente como él mientras lo hacían.

—Naruto... Han pasado los años ¿Sabes? Ni Sasuke es un niño, ni yo lo soy. Sasuke no es impulsivo como yo. Puedes creer lo que quieras o puedes preguntarle. Pueden hablarlo. Solo se que Sasuke estaría mas que feliz si ustedes...— Deidara apretó los labios y cortó la frase.

Después, ambos se sumieron en un silencio tranquilo. Probablemente cavilando lo último conversado.

...

—¿Cuando le dirás a nuestros padres?— habló Naruto de pronto.

—¿Decirle? Creo que ambos somos adultos para anunciar con quienes salemos y que hacemos con ellos.

—Creo que madre seria feliz de saber que viene un nieto en camino.

—Oh tranquilo, Sasuke usa supresores, no esta embarazado.— Naruto era un exagerado. Solo porque le sucedió con la peli rosada significaba que siempre se embarazaría despues de la primera vez. Sasuke era mas, responsable en ese sentido.

De pronto la risa de Naruro le hizo dudar.

—¿De que te ríes, hn?— le dijo con molestia. Bebía un poco de su té.

Naruto dejó su risa. Tomó el tazón de Deidara y lo alejó de El. —será mejor que vallas al médico. Me parece curioso que no te hayas dado cuenta, siendo que eres un Omega ¿No se supone que tienen un sexto sentido en cuanto a esas cosas?— dijo mas al aire que a rubio de coleta. —como sea. Ve con Orochimaru. Ahora.— y las ultimas palabras sonaron tan firmes que a pesar de que Deidara pertenecía a otro, la voz de su hermano; la voz del Alfa le hizo dudar en su rebeldía y seguir la orden.

—Bye hermanito.

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó de Naruto. Sabia que debía a ir al médico pero por el mal estomacal...

¿Estómago? Y se llevó las manos a la panza, luego bajó un poco mas. No se sentía diferente, excepción por las nauseas mañaneras - que se lo atribuía a un mal estomacal -, el cansancio -que pensaba era por los trasnoches y la universidad - y los desvanecimientos que... Creía eran por no desayunar...

" _Ve con Orochimaru_ " ¿Orochimaru no era Obstetra?

Mas que rápido fue a la casa de su tío. Esperaba que Jiraiya no estuviese en casa, ese anciano era mas peligroso que los Alfas de hoy en dia.

α...0ο0...Ω

Los huevos se habían enfriado. El seguía sentado ahí. Tratando de no pensar en su hermanito y en que seria tío dentro de poco. Al menos Shinachiku estaría feliz de tener un primito. La pequeña no conocía mucho a Sasuke pero creía que se llevarían bien si se conocieran mas.

Si claro, como si Sasuke quisiera que se le acercara después de todo lo sucedido. Después de negarle aquello tantas veces.

¿En serio querría Sasuke que él lo marcara? No estaba seguro que pensaría Sasuke sobre eso... Pero, para él simbolizaba un inicio de algo... Un comienzo. Sonrió un poco... En lo mas profundo de su ser, era algo que siempre deseó.

Pero sus pensamientos quedaron pausados cuando escuchó alguien moverse del otro lado de la pared, unos quejidos y luego abrir la puerta, se puso de pie mas que rápido - tal vez mas de lo que debía - y alcanzó a ver al Omega caminar despacio y en silencio.

—¿Te vas?— tal vez su voz habia sonado mas decepcionada de lo que hubiera esperado.

Sasuke se volteó un poco, quedando de perfil - un hermoso perfil - mientras trataba de bajar la camiseta lo mas que podía con sus manos. Parecía avergonzado.

—Iba a tomar una ducha, e irme a casa— pero no continuó esa frase. Parecía decepcionado El también.

Naruto avanzó los pasos restantes hasta llegar con Sasuke. Le tomó las manos, no quería que siguiera escondiendo esas bonitas piernas.

Llevó ambas muñecas a su nariz, inhalando profundamente, ahí, estaba el aroma de Sasuke con fuerza y algunos retoques de su propia esencia. Frunció el ceño.

Llevó la izquierda a su boca y con suavidad le dio un apretón con sus dientes. Aquello parecía mas una caricia que otra cosa pero para Sasuke era el cielo.

No podía creer que fuese tan receptivo a las caricias del dobe. Naruto le jaló del brazo hasta que sus cuerpos se pegaron uno al otro. Sintió el calor expandirse por su cuerpo y concentrarse en su bajo vientre. Suspiró complacido al sentir la boca de Naruto en su cuello, dejar besos regados por todo el contorno, llegar hasta el mentón y atrapar sus labios; besarle con ganas e ímpetu, sentir mientras las manos del Alfa recorren su figura y se detienen justo en el final de su columna. Con algo de timidez bajan un poco y amasan su trasero. Sasuke se deja llevar nuevamente y lleva sus manos a los costados, intentando abrazarle, acariciando el cuerpo contrario. Una figura que podría recorrer una y otra y otra vez si tan solo Naruto le dejara ser parte de su vida.

" _Te amo_ " escucha en un susurro, tan lejano tan sutil que cree que solo es un pensamiento anhelante de su mente, que desea que Naruto le diga en ese momento.

" _te amo_ ", escucha nuevamente quiere llorar porque su mente es cruel y en un momento tan íntimo le propone palabras que solo están en su mente —¿Me amas? Sasuke— abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Naruto ya no le besa el rostro, que sus manos estan quietas en su espalda, que sus frentes se tocan y que puede sentir toda la esencia de Naruto en El.

—¿Que has dicho?— pregunta con duda y miedo de haberse confundido.

—Te amo ¿Tu me amas? ¿Podrías llegar a amarme? ¿ Querrías hacerlo?— le preguntó de un tirón. Habia empezado a morder su labio inferior.

—dobe ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de que ya te amo?— le dijo mientras acercaba su boca esta vez para besarle con profundidad y amor, mucho amor.

Bien, se dijo. Debía ser honesto consigo mismo, habia querido a Sasuke desde que eran jóvenes, pero Naruto era mayor que el Uchiha por tantos años que solo pensar en algo asi se le hacia inmoral. Incluso si parecía ser algo normal, tomar a un Omega en celo cualquiera y marcarlo como suyo. Naruto sabia que esa mordida solo era un inicio de algo que podría ser. Era la marca de que alguien ya le habia reclamado, que iba en serio - incluso si en la actualidad solo significaba un polvo mas, una forma de controlar el celo en un Omega, evitar que se ande apareando con cualquiera durante su época - Para Naruto siempre había significado algo mas y que su esposa se hubiese negado a ello solo porque no tendría el mismo efecto en ella, le habia dejado una marca - irónicamente -. Aun asi no se quejaba, mientras duró, habia sido una buena relación. Incluso si no le amaba tanto como aquel fuerte sentimiento que sentía por Sasuke y que se habia arraigado durante años en su corazón.

Ahora Sasuke estaba bajo El, nuevamente, desnudo y expuesto. No era su celo hablando - el de ninguno de los dos -, solo eran dos personas deseando amarse de todas formas posibles. Naruto sintió nuevamente ese placer recorrerlo mientras penetraba a Sasuke y sabia por el movimiento de este embistiéndose contra su intimidad que tambien lo disfrutaba...

El climax llegó como una Ola que amenazaba con derrumbar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y en un impulso - de esos profundos y salvajes de su casta - pasó un brazo por el costado y lo atrajo a su pecho, quedando su espalda pegada a su torso, mientras bombeaba el pene de Sasuke tomaba ese punto bajo su nuca y le daba un apretón con sus dientes.  
Tal vez mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, pero era lo que debía ser. Dejar una marca, provocar olas de placer, contraer sus anillos y provocar que el nudo fuese aun mas ajustado, mas intimo y mas placentero para ambos.

Aun sentados sobre la cama. Con Sasuke recostado sobre el pecho de Naruto, sentado en su regazo mientras el rubio le abrazaba de forma protectora, manteniendo sus labios esta vez en parte de su cuello. Controlando su respiración y sintiéndose finalmente completo.

α...0ο0...Ω

La pequeña miraba a su gran familia, estaba sentada muy tranquila mientras cuidaba del bebe a su lado. El pequeño Kawaki** era un una explosión constante cuando estaba despierto; por eso sus padres agradecían cada vez que el pequeño dormía.

A ella no le molestaba, de hecho, le gustaba su primito despierto, siempre le hacia reír, no importaba si era un bebé; era gracioso escucharle balbucear y verlo tratando de imitar las caras que hacia.

Shinachiku vio a su Padre caminar tranquilamente mientras llevaba algunas botanas, esta noche era año nuevo harían una reunión mientras esperaban la llegada del nuevo año.

—¿todo bien pequeña? ¿Kawaki-chan no ha despertado?— Sasuke se había acercado a ella.

La menor negó mientras sonreía un poco. —Kawaki-chan tiene el sueño pesado, _papi_.— le dijo mientras seguía posando su manita en la espalda del bebé, se habia dado cuenta que eso ayudaba a que durmiera mejor. Y asi ella tenia una excusa para observar su alrededor sin que le dijesen algo.

—ah... Ok, la comida estará dentro de poco.. Deidara debería estar llegando.— las palabras salieron algo torpes, aun se le hacia extrañamente adorable que Shina le llamara asi desde que había empezado a salir con Naruto.

La menor sonrió un poco mas, le gustaba ver sonrojado a Sasuke. No le molestaba llamarle " _papi_ " y este parecía aceptarlo bien. Ademas su padre parecía brillar cuando veía la interacción de ambos.

A pesar del ruido escuchó pasos al interior, miró por la puerta de vidrio y vio a sus tíos - los padres de Kawaki - salir al patio.

Mientras su abuelita regañaba a su tío rubio por la tardanza, su tío Itachi se acercaba a ella.

—¿Todo bien pequeña?— Shinachiku rio. Ambos Uchiha solían actuar igual.

—Todo bien tio.

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano que Sasuke le ofrecía. Los padres de Kawaki habían regresado, era su turno de cuidarle, ella ahora quería ser mimada por sus papás.

—¡Ah~ finalmente están en mis brazos!— exclamó Naruto mientras tomaba en volandas a la pequeña y la acomodaba a su costado mientras con el otro brazo atraía a Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió.

Se sentía bien aquello.

α...0ο0...Ω

 _*Shinachiku_ : Es un condimento como el Naruto o el Menma y es un supuesto nombre que alguna vez Kishimoto dijo le gustaría usar para un hijo de Naruto. Bueno, sabemos que eso nunca pasó y el nombre suele usarse para el hijo/a de la pareja de NaruSaku - asi como los fans usamos a Menma como hijo de NaruSasu -. Supuse que seria divertido.

** _Kawaki_ se supone es el ninja que mata Naruto. Ah~ en realidad le puse a El por las semejanzas de rubio moreno que hay en el personaje.

d (-_-) b yo había dicho que continuación no haría, pero como siempre me contradigo a mi misma, lo mas probable - y ya he pensado en algo - es que si la haya. Claro, solo sería un capitulo más.

Veremos que pasa.


End file.
